What memories are
by aleido84
Summary: "What are memories for you? for me, they are everything I am, even the things that I love and hate in this world. But sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't have them. Will I be the same or will I be finally free of everything I represent?" A story where sometimes its good to remember and sometimes the best is to forget and forgive
1. Chapter 1 - A strange meeting

**AN: Hello**,** this is my first time writing a story that other people can read, I hope you guys like it. This story will be divided into arcs and intermissions and well, the plot will probably explain itself. I'm not good with names but I hope this one covers what I want to write. Enjoy!**

**BTW the first chapters will be a little of "****slice of life" but it will pick up soon. **

* * *

It was a sunny day like any other, it was midday, the sun rays could be seen across the window. In the room, there was a blue haired girl looking at the sky across the windows. Today was her ninth birthday, It supposed to be a special day, where she would play with her father about fantastical adventures, saving the day from bandits or finding the legendary sword to slay the demon king once and for all. After that, they would eat a blueberry pie made by her mother and then play with her little sister until the sunset.

Or so it was what happened last year, now that is only a memory. Her parents went to another war, they had to, moreover when they were the king and the queen of the kingdom. It wasn't the first time that this happened, she was born in the middle of another war between a neighbor nation, it lasted three years but she didn't remember anything of it, did those days were so boring as they are now?

'_Stupid war_' that was she thought, why did they take the right to play with her father?, just last year her father started to teach her how to use the sword even if her mother didn't want to, just a good pair of puppy eyes (a technique she mastered after some year) and her father couldn't say no. She was bored, even though she had a little sister to play with, but now her sister was playing with some friends, they were her friends too, but sometimes she felt like a babysitter when they were playing, they were too reckless sometimes. She wanted to play outside but she couldn't, she will have classes in two hours and they didn't let her play just because "a princess should always be the most presentable anytime".

She wished sometimes to not be a princess, just a common kid, just like those she saw outside of the castle playing with a ball at the center of the town. She wanted to have a playmate of the same age, someone who could understand her and shared the same fascination for the heroes of old, someone who could share the beginner's sword techniques that her father has taught her. She just needed someone, she felt lonely, she stared at the window again, just to feel tears dropping from her eyes, she felt useless, there was nothing she could do.

'_No!, the heroes of legend didn't give up! no matter how difficult the situation was_' she thought, wiping the tears from her eyes. She started to think in a way to escape from her room. It was her birthday, maybe if she asked that gentle goddess she had heard from her classes… they said she was a good and kind with the kids, and even grant them wishes on their birthdays. With no further thought, she joined her hands and started to pray, she asked with all her heart to meet someone who could be there for her and be her playmate, she promised she will be an obedient princess if the goddess granted her wish.

And then, like magic, the room's door opened, but there was no one there. That was her signal, she grabbed her wooden sword given by her father and she started to sneak out from the castle. She had done it before, mostly to play in the forest nearby the castle, one time all the castle searched for her, it took half day to found where she was. For some reason, she felt like she should go to that forest, that something was waiting for her there.

The forest was like her secret sanctuary, no one to interrupt her practice with the sword or scold her for not acting like a princess, she could be herself there, none knew of her secret spot there, it was near an apple tree and just a few meters from there was a river where she could swim all she wants, the place was covered with a lot of white flowers, her favorites. She was running but was lost at the beauty of the forest, great trees of 10 meters everywhere, birds singing, a fresh pine smell in the air, it wasn't until she heard sobbing that she notice how far she had gone into it. Has her sister found the place too? no, she was playing with her friends if not, she would be playing with her pegasi that her mother gave her last year. She unseated her sword nervously, approaching slowly to the apple tree just in case it was something that could hurt her. When she saw the thing that was making the sobbing, her eyes opened wide.

It was a kid with white hair, with a simple white shirt, black pants, and shoes. 'Weird' she thought, usually, only old people had white hair but she was none to talk about weird hair colors, she, her father and her sister were the only ones with blue hair. Also, her father's best friend had his hair white too, so probably white colored hair was not as weird as she was thinking.

"Are you okay?" she asked

The white-haired kid raised his head immediately, browed almost honey colored eyes stared at her with surprise and fear, he tried to step back but behind was the apple tree.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you" she seated her wooden sword "My name is Lucina, nice to meet you! what's your name?" she says with a small smile extending her hand to the kid.

"Ro… Robin, nice to meet you too" he said extending his hand timidly and exchanging a gentle handshake.

'_Robin? weird'_ she thought, it was the same name as her father's best friend. She seldom saw him in the castle, he was always working on his office or on a journey to visit his family in the neighboring country. He was a serious person, always with the hood of his coat on his head when not, you could a serious expression in his face, the only time she saw him almost happy was when he was with her father, but for some reason, she always saw the sadness in the man eyes. '_Is it a family tradition to have a white-haired friend called Robin?' _she thought, maybe she could ask her father about it after the war.

"This the first time I see someone besides me here, are you lost?" she asked

"N... No, I usually come here when my mother is mad at me or when she let me play outside" he said with eyes fixed on the ground and with a sad voice

"I have never seen you before, do you live near the castle?" she asked

"Is there a castle here?" he said surprised

"Yeah, have you never see it before?"

"No, I live in a small village near here, for now, my mom and I usually have to move from town to town. She said there are some bad guys following us"

"Bad guys?" she said surprised "Well, come to the castle, there is a lot of knights that can protect your mother and you, come on" - she signed to follow her

And so, he followed her without question, for some reason he sensed so kind of familiarity with the girl like he could trust anything she said. After some minutes, in a blink she disappeared, it caused the poor kid to panic, he started to call her name without result but again, in a blink she appeared behind him, making him jump of surprise.

"Where were you?" - she asked worriedly

"Where were you too? you disappeared out of nowhere" - he said worried

"What? I just took a few steps and then I couldn't hear your steps, I come back to find you"

"Uh? could you try to that again?"

"Sure"- she nodded

After a few steps she disappeared again, leaving the young kid surprised, he couldn't understand why but something caused her to disappear after stepping further in the forest. Then she appears in front of him again.

"Looks like when can't go to the castle, I'm really sorry" - she said with a sad expression

He, for some reason, felt bad for her - "don't worry, I'm really used to move, but thanks for the help" he said in a soft voice "By the way, what is happening, why do you disappear if you try to go there"

"Hmmm… I know! this is the goddess gift!"- she exclaimed happily

"Goddess gift?" - he said confused

"Well today is my birthday, so I asked the goddess for a friend, someone who I could play with"

"Is your birthday too?" - he said eyes widen

"No way, we share the same birthday! how old are you?"- she said excitedly grabbing his hands

"I'm nine"-he said blushing a little

"What? me too" - she said - "See? this was the goddess gift, probably she used her magic to let us meet here, did you asked for the same thing too?"

"Yeah, no one likes me in this town, the pick on me for my hair…" - he said with narrow eyes

"So that why you were crying…" - she muttered- "Well, worry not, because I, princess Lucina Howell, will be the best friend you could ever ask" - she said proudly

"You want to be my FRIEND?" - he said shocked

"Of course dummy, if the goddess let us meet here is because we will the best friends of the world" - she chirped

"Well If the goddess says so, but are you not scared of me? of my hair? or that I am just a common boy? I mean you are a princess why would you want to be a friend with someone like me?" - he said shyly

"No way! your hair is awesome, the kids in the town are meanies. And for the record, It doesn't matter the position that a person has, what matters is the heart like my father says, and something tells me that you have a good one" she said with a great smile

"Th… Thanks" he said blushing, his heart skipped a beat seeing that smile with those blue eyes

"Well now that we are here, do you want to play?" she asked

And then the meeting between two unique kids come to an end. Ignoring all the bad things that were occurring in their lives, the two kids laugh and play like there was no tomorrow, just two souls fighting the loneliness and creating happy memories. They started to play tag for an hour and then swan in the river nearby, and ended the day eating apples from the apple tree. They had fun, it was the first time that both were having such a great time. But sadly the sun was starting to fall and with that, they had to go home.

"Why is the day so short, I don't want to go" she said pouting

"Yeah… me too" he said with a sad face

"hmmm… I don't have much to do tomorrow, and since it weekend there will be fewer guards in the castle so, do you want to meet up at the same time tomorrow" she said smiling

"Yeah, that will be great!" he said excitedly " I mean sure, I will wait for you here on the same tree"

"Promise?" she said extending her pinky

"I, Sir Robin, will promise that will have all the fun that the princess Lucina requires" - he said exaggerating a bow and crossing his pinky with hers.

"You are funny" - she said laughing at the antiques of her new friend - "Well then, Sir Robin, I expected the most finesse fun tomorrow, oh and bring an extra pair of clothes, you will need" - she said trying to imitate a noble voice.

"What for?" - he asked curiously

"It's a secret" - she winked at him - "Thanks for today Robin, I mean it, the goddess was right, this was the best day I ever had in a long time" - she said blushing a little

"Me too"- he said fixed on her eyes

"Well see you tomorrow" - she said waving goodbye and disappearing in the forest

"See you" - he said

After some time he returned to his home, he made his first friend!. He was happy, he was excited for tomorrow, It was strange but nonetheless, he was grateful to the goddess for giving his first friend. He remembers her blue eyes and blue hair, her smile, her playful personality, just remembering a smile was drawn on his face. He didn't want it to end but he had to go back home. Tomorrow will be another great day, he should eat and go to bed early, but knowing his excitement he will not sleep today. Seeing the sunset almost over he entered his little home with the brightest smile to ever exist.

She was back at the castle no one noticed her absence, that was good, probably the teacher couldn't attend today because the maids didn't reprimand her for skipping her lessons. She made a new friend today, and it was everything she could ask for, now she had to prepare herself for tomorrow. That night she tried to sleep but she couldn't, her mind played all the events that happened that day, she remembered the honey eyes of the boy, they were the same eyes of her father's friend, sad without a hint of true happiness, for some reason those two had the same kind of eyes. It was then that she made her mission to put happiness on the boy's eyes and she succeeded at the end of the day, she could see only happiness on them. Maybe she will also make her father's friend smile too someday. But for now, it will be her mission to make the friend that the goddess gave her happy. At the end of the night she saw the stars in the sky through the window, they were always beautiful to see, with a smile, she closed her eyes waiting for the great day that would be tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sword Fight

"So why did I have to bring a second pair of clothes?" - said the white-haired boy curious

"Well, today I will teach how to use a sword" - said the princess revealing two wooden swords behind her

"No way! really?" - said the boy excited

"Of course, I won't be with you to defend you from the bullies or the bad guys following you and your mom, but at least I can teach you how to defend yourself"

"Thanks, princess!" - said the boy bowing in front of her

"Please Robin we are friends, just call me Lucina" - said the girl rolling her eyes annoyed

"I know, just wanted to annoy you" - he said laughing

"You will pay me for that in the practice" - said the princess with a mischievous smile, causing the boy to gulp - "Let's start, shall we?"

Lucina started to teach Robin what her father had taught her, the way a sword should feel like an extension of his body, how it wasn't only swinging it around but to pay attention to the opponent and trying to find a weakness to exploit. She started to give the boy a demonstration of what she has learned so far, leaving the boy in awe. He was fixed at her graceful movements, even without knowing a lot of sword fight, he could see that she was something else, he started to analyze her movements looking for a way to replicate them.

At the same time, she was lost in the motion of her swings, when she was with a sword she felt free, like it was meant to be, usually people will look at her weird because 'it wasn't proper for a princess to know how to fight', they usually said that she is supposed to be delicate and well mannered. Her father would defend her from those comments saying that if he and his sister weren't experienced in the art of fighting, the kingdom would be under the reign of their neighbor country and if someone wanted to say otherwise, they will taste his sword in combat, causing those morons to eat their words. That usually would bring her joy but now he wasn't here. Now, the nobles would usually comment on her hobbies without break, It didn't matter for her, she will show them wrong, she will show them that a princess can be both a warrior and a delicate ruler. She started to swing fiercely remembering all the things she had heard from the nobles who didn't like her: 'you are a beast', 'you are no princess', 'are you really the heir of the kingdom?', 'We will never follow someone like you', those lines were repeating inside her head. It wasn't until she hit a nearby tree that she returned back to reality, leaving a mark on it.

"I'm… sorry... I spaced out" - she said embarrassed, It was only the second day and she already showed the boy that part of her that everyone didn't like, she felt disappointed at herself - " you must think that I'm some kind of brute now, sorry if I scare you" - she said with her eyes fixed on the ground. When she spaced out, usually while training with a dummy, her caretakers would scold her for acting like a berserk warrior and other people near her would feel scared from her, she could tell from their eyes, it was like they saw some kind of monster instead of a person.

"What are you talking about?" - said the boy surprised - "that was awesome!, the way you move, the way you swing your sword like it was just your arm, It was like magic!, something I have never seen before, Do I really can do that?" - said the boy jumping excitedly

The princess was surprised by the boy response, she was not used to receiving praise aside from her mother and father, she felt warm, her cheeks started to turn a shade of pink, usually other kids would feel scared from her, giving her nicknames like 'the brute princess' or the 'blue ogre' it didn't matter but still it hurts to hear nicknames like that.

"You mean it?" - she said worriedly

"Of course, you are incredible Lucina, If you are going to be my teacher then I can't wait to learn how to fight, I mean it not like you see a warrior princess like you every day, someone so awesome like you" - said the boy

Words like that were overkill for the young Lucina, her heart started to beat faster and her cheeks started to turn redder - "A… A warrior princess?'- she asked completely embarrassed

"You didn't like it? I'm sorry If I offended you, Lucina, I will never say it again" - said the boy nervous and swing his arms like a crazy person.

"N... no, I actually kind of like it…" - said the princess returning her eyes to the young boy with a gentle smile. That smile just melted the young boy at the sight of it, his cheeks too started to feel warm.

"Actually that is what I want to be when I grow up, a princess that can defend herself and her kingdom without depending on some blue prince to save her" - said the girl with a bigger smile looking at the sky

"Well If it's you, I know you can do it Lucina" - said the boy with a gentle smile and peaceful eyes

"And what about you, what do you want to be when you grow up?" - asked the girl

"Don't laugh okay?" - said Robin nervously looking at the ground- "I want to be a tactician but not those that just stay behind seeing how the battle happens but a tactician that can fight beside his soldiers, a tactician that can take decisions on the fly" - then his eyes changed abruptly to a determined expression, you could see fire inside of them, that was something that surprised the young princess, she has never seen that kind of eyes on someone before - "My mom is a tactician too and she recently started to teach me about tactics and a little magic, she is a mage too, look!" - he said and out of nowhere, a flame appeared at the top of his index finger.

The princess was in awe looking at the small flame on the boy's finger - "I know you can do it too, and now that you will know sword fighting you will ten times more awesome!" - said the princess excited

"You… think that I'm awesome?" - said the boy surprised

"Of course all my friends are awesome, especially you, we are only nine and you already know how to use magic… actually, I have an idea, you can teach me tactics and while I teach you sword fighting, deal?"- said the girl extending her hand

"Deal!" -said the boy finishing the handshake

The boy grabbed a wooden sword and started to replicate the movement that she did before, he was a little clumsy on his movements but he was at the right path, the princess stopped him a few times to correct his posture, they were practicing different stances until pass midday when their stomachs started to growl. Luckily the princess brought some sandwiches made by her maids, they both sat down at the apple tree. The boy ate them like it was something made from another world, he was surprised by the number of flavors he could feel at every bite. He asked her if she always ate like this, she nodded saying that her maids made the best food of the world, except when it was pies, her mother made the best pies of the kingdom.

"I can't wait to try your mom's pies someday" - he chirped

"Yeah… me too" - nostalgia coming out of her voice

"Huh? Is something wrong Lucina?" - the boy with a worried expression

"No, It just… I miss my parents, you may not know but we are at war with another continent, they want to conquer us in one nation, they want to oppress us with their iron fist but my parents won't let any of that, they said It wouldn't be true peace, I want to help them but I'm still a child, but meanwhile I will practice to be a warrior princess like you said, and help them to win the war" - she said looking sad at the ground

"I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories" - said the boy sadly looking too at the ground

"Don't worry, I was sad until yesterday, I didn't have any friends of my age to play, the adults always want me to be something else, and my sister's friends are kind of afraid of me. But with you is different, I can't put my finger why, but I have to thank the goddess to let me met you Robin" - she turned to him giving a smile

"Yeah… me too Lucina" - his mind felt at ease with just her smile, he was happy to meet her, it was only two days but for them it feels like a complete lifetime, It was weird, they both feel like they could trust each other with anything, probably due to the goddess magic, but both were glad that it happened.

"Well I think is time" - she said getting up and removing the dust from her clothes

"For what?" - said the boy confused

"For you to spar with me, dummy" - she said with a grin - "It time for you to pay for what you said in the morning" - saying that only increased her grin wider.

The boy started to sweat coldly, he didn't feel ready for that, but he knew that the princess will probably force him too, for some reason he knew she had a secret technique to convince of doing anything she wanted but he didn't want to know what it was. He picked up his sword and readied his stand, the princess did the same.

"No hard feelings Robin?" - said the princess with an evil smile

"Just wait when I teach you tactics" - grunted the white haired boy

The princess leaps against the boy, he tried to parry the strike but there was a lot of force put on it causing him to fall on the ground.

"Come on Robin, is that all that you got?" - said Lucina waiting for the boy to get up

"Just give me a minute" - said the boy trying to recover his air

The boy leaped against the princess, she parried the strike and tried to return it but the boy parried it too, he started to analyze the princess movements, parrying her strike with a lot of effort, the princess noticed that her apprentice was really good for his first day, but he still needed practice, she was having fun, a wide smile could be seen on her face, she started to speed up her strikes, the boy didn't have a chance, after a few strikes and his sword was sent to the ground.

"I... yield" - he said panting

"Good work Robin" - she was panting and sweating too - "You know, for being your first time you did great, you are a natural at this, I can't wait to see how much you can improve"

"Than…. Thanks" - said the boy removing the sweat from his forehead

"How does it sound to go and swim a little" - the princess ask

"That would be great, the last to get there is a rotten egg" - the young tactician said running before the princess could process what he said

"Hey, wait, you dummy" - she said laughing while running

They both got there at the same time, without hesitation they entered with a cannonball into the river, they emerged laughing from the bottom of their hearts, the girl started to splash water at the boy face which caused to him retaliate with the same action, in seconds it transformed into a full war, the competitiveness of both got the best of them, the boy then tackle the girl in the water, the girl yelped in surprise, she did the same with him, they couldn't stop laughing all the time. No one was there to criticize them, they were free there, no one could hear them laugh or scream, It was their own world, almost looked like the goddess created that place only for them.

It was then, in the middle of their game, they both emerged from the water and their eyes met. They didn't say anything, It didn't feel like it was necessary. They both fixed their eyes on the other, honey and blue, piercing each other soul, they just heard their own heart started to beat fast, warm was felt on both kids checks and stomach. It was until a high chirp from a bird nearby that they left the trance they were in, not knowing what happened, they tried to resume their game but they couldn't, the awkwardness was on the place.

"I think we should change our clothes, it's starting to feel cold here" - said the boy

"Yeah, we should" - said the girl leaving an awkward laugh

" I will change on this side and you on the other ok?" - said the boy with a false coughing

After some minutes, they met at the apple tree, they both ate the apples as an afternoon snack, trying to forget what happened at the river, they have never experienced something like this, they didn't have a lot of friends but friends shouldn't feel like that did they?. Robin trying to change the atmosphere of the place asked.

"Hey Lucina, when can I see you again?"

"Well tomorrow I have to attend to some noble ceremony, and on weekdays I have to go to my private tutors' classes, how about next week on the same day" - she said giving a bite to her apple

"That's too long Lu" - said the kid grunting

"Lu?" - said the girl surprised

"Sorry, it escaped of my mouth, It was disrespectful from me, sorry Lucina" - said the boy panicking

"I don't care actually" - she said chuckling at boy antiques, It was cute when he was like that, '_wait… cute? first the situation at the river and now she thought he was cute? welp, Lucina what is happening to you? You just met this boy two days ago!_' - "If not a problem can I call you Rob too?" - blushing a little

"Su… sure"- the kid said surprised by his and her boldness - "But you know, I will miss you Lu, even if it's been two days, they have been the best" - he said with a great smile

"Me too Rob, It will feel lonely without you to play with, but you know, meanwhile I'm gone why not practice your swordplay? here take the wooden sword as a gift for being my friend"

"w… WHAT? you mean it?" - said the boy surprised

"Absolutely Rob"

"Thank you Lu" - said the boy taking the sword with his eyes fixed on it, she could see the happiness and gratefulness on them, she felt really happy, again she succeeded on her mission. They both talked about random topics just feeling the ease that both presences gave to each other until sunset.

"It's time for me to go" - said Lucina getting up with a sad expression on her eyes

He couldn't stand those eyes, something in him tells him that he needs to do something to change those eyes, she had helped him with his sadness this two days, even given him a sword as a gift. In an impulse, he approached her and poke her shoulder making her turn around and what he did surprise both of them. He hugged her tight, It took her by surprise, she was dumbfounded by the boldness of her friend, after a few seconds, she returned the hug equally tight, closing her eyes, feeling warm and calmness inside her body, like he was telling her everything will be alright, It just felt right but she didn't know why

"See you in a week Lu, don't let anyone think you are less awesome that you actually are" - said the boy pulling her away looking at her eyes.

She was again fixed on his eyes, it brought her a smile on her face - "See you in a week, Rob, don't let those kids bully you again, only I have that right" - she said joking with a grin

"I think with you I have enough" - he said chuckling - "Next week, I will teach you some tactics that my mom taught me okay?" - he said meanwhile she started to walk to her home.

"I can't wait, bye Rob" - She said waving without looking at him, trying to avoid him to notice the crimson color mess that was now her face

"See you Lu" - said the boy, after a while, he realized what just had done, he just had hugged a princess of a kingdom and even give her a nickname, he began to blush furiously, just how she hadn't slapped him? he was completely bold with the sudden affection, they just have only known each other for two days! how he could be so straight forward?. Then he remembered the look of her face and how It made him feel guilty. Suddenly the hug felt right like It was supposed to happen.

This was bad, he was supposed to be shy and timid with people but in those two days, he was completely another person, he stared at the eaten apple on his hand, starting to get brown.

"I think I should stop eating this" - he said throwing the apple far way and started to walk home with redness in all his face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Heroes of Legend

It's been two weeks since the princess met the white-haired tactician, those two weeks have been nothing but greatness. She was happier now, her sister and friends noticed it, they started to approach her more, she practiced with her sword more, ignoring the comments of the others, now knowing there was someone besides her family who liked her hobbies was liberating. Today, she will see the boy again, now they always saw each other at least once a week, she decided today she will show him her favorite book, a child version of the story of the Hero King Marth, it was the first book that her mother read for her. Without a guard noticing her presence she sneaked up of the castle, entering deep into the forest where the white-haired boy waited for her.

She noticed a small silhouette looking at some birds, It was the kid wearing a purple shirt with black pants and black shoes. She was even happier than before just by looking at the boy, she started running even faster, the poor boy was distracted with the birds when he heard a scream.

"Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" said the girl excitedly tackling the boy in a hug.

The boy couldn't respond and both of them fall on the ground, 'just how much strength does this girl have?' the boy thought "H… Hi Lu" said the boy a little dizzy.

"I missed you Rob" said the princess while getting up

"Me too Lu" - said the boy while dusting off his clothes

Since the first hug, It has been less awkward for them to hug each other, but they only did it when it was a greet or when they had to say goodbye, at first It was a real deal for both, but after some time it came like second nature for both.

"Well, what are we gonna play today?" said the girl

"Hmmm… last week I taught you some tactics, right? I brought a game to apply the last lesson" said the boy while taking a box behind the tree.

"Really?" said the girl surprised

"Yeah" he opened the box, inside of it there was a board with a lot of pieces. The princess could see some of them resembled archers, others cavaliers, generals, mages, knights, and even a king and a queen, they were either black or white. "So you have one type of color and I have the other, we can move as many pieces as we want but each one can only move a couple of tiles, arches move two tiles, mages one but they can attack from two tiles and so on... some pieces are weak against others but also strong against others, the first to kill the king wins, how does it sound? there is a lot of more rules but that is the gist of it"

"Well, it certainly sounds like there is a lot of rules, but why not? the more games I beat you the better" - said the girl with a grin

"Let me remind you that I almost win on our last spar" - tried to debunk the boy

"Really? for me, it was more like you were only parrying my strikes" - said the girl with a smug smile

"A… anyways, this game will be different, just watch"

After some time Robin explaining the basics of the game, both set up the board, the first game was a stomp by Robin who only looked at the princess with a smile like saying 'I told you so', the princess hating to lose against the young tactician asked for a rematch, the boy gladly accepted. Unfortunately, after ten matches, the result was still the same, the princess was surprised by the boy ability, If she was a prodigy with sword then he was a prodigy with tactics in all their matches he only lost one or two pieces meanwhile her usually lost almost all of them leaving only one every time.

It was only at the eleventh try that the princess defeated Robin, the princess jumped excited making a victory dance, It was a strange sight to see someone from royalty dancing so happy for a simple game but It didn't matter for her.

"Looks like you weren't so good after all, It only took me a day to beat you at this." said the girl smugly

"Yeah…" -said the boy looking deeply at the board "but is wrong…"

"What?" said the girl dumbfounded

"I mean, yeah you won but… how many pieces did you have to sacrifice?, It was a suicide plan to only get my king, I have almost all my pieces but you were only left with 4. I mean sure is a game but mom said even If it's a game I have to treat a piece as a person. What would happen if I want to battle the next day? sure I don't have my king but a queen can command in his absence and your side can't defend itself with only 4 pieces."

"Yeah but I still won" retorted the princess

"Yeah but imagine if each piece was your family. Take this swordmaster, for example, I always imagine this piece it's you, so I always try my best to not put you in mortal danger, I can't imagine you being badly hurt for my careless. A part of being a good tactician is to think of the battle of tomorrow meanwhile you fight the battle of today, every life counts even the weakest one" said the boy with a serious expression

"So that was always you didn't sacrifice that piece two games ago" she was even more surprised than before, how much passion he had for his teachings, how serious he was when lives come in play, even If they were fictional "I'm sorry Rob, looks like I still need to learn a lot, I just wanted to win" said the girl feeling ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry Lu, I did the same the first time I played with my mother, It's part of learning, don't make that sad face, how about we do something else? I think I have beaten you enough for a week" - said the boy chuckling

"You are the worst" - said the girl with a smile on her face - "Well I brought my favorite book today, want to read it together?" taking out a book from her bag

"You like to read too?"- said the boy surprised

"Yes, kind of, my mother used to read stories for me before going to bed, I usually like stories where there are heroes, like this" she showed the book to the boy "you know what the best part is? that this actually happened, he was an ancestor of mine" said the girl proudly

"Wow, your family sure is awesome." said the boy surprised

"If it's not much to ask, do you want to read it for me? I just prefer when someone reads it than reading by myself" said the girl with a shade of pink in her cheeks

"Sure Lu, want to sit near the apple tree?" asked the boy

The princess nodded, when both of them sat down the boy started to read the book. The story was oversimplified but It did leave a mark on the boy's mind, how a young prince with the help of his friends saved the kingdom, what it most surprised him was the tactician, Kris. He aside being the tactician, fought side by side with the prince, that only brought him more determination to make his dream come true If what Lucina said was true then It has been tactician fighters in the past. He sometimes looked at the princess, she was with her eyes closed trying to imagine what he was telling, it only made a smile appear on his face, he continued to tell the story until the princess asked...

"Do you think we will like them someday?"

"What do you mean Lu?" the boy asked confused

"Someday, both you and me, will fight side by side?" asked the princess with hope in her eyes

"Of course dummy, no one will have a change against us, with your sword and my magic we will unstoppable" said the boy with confidence

"Even against an evil dragon?" asked the princess

"Even against that, I promise Lu, we will be even better than the heroes of this book" he extended his pinky

"If you say it, I will believe it" - she said crossing his pinky with hers with a smile

He continued to read the story for her, and she calmly listened to it, It was not after an hour he noticed a weight on his shoulder, she fell asleep, he could listen to her steady breathing, it made him feel peace for some reason, he closed the book and rested his head on hers falling asleep after some minutes. They were like that for some hours until an apple fell down from the tree hitting the boy's head. That awake the kid, while yawning he tried to awake the sleeping princess.

"Lu, the sun it's already setting" said the boy moving her shoulder

"Just five more minutes" said the princess while drool was coming from her mouth

"Sure but could you stop drooling, it's all over my shirt" said the boy laughing

The princess awake fully embarrassed, a princess wasn't supposed to drool, It was unladylike and even worse, she drooled in front of his friend, oh the jokes he will come with next week, she already started to make some in the process.

"Don't worry, I do it too sometimes" said the boy trying to stop his laugh

"One joke about this and I will order the guards to come for you" said the princess trying to appear serious

"Sure princess, the future ruler of a kingdom had never drooled in front of a peasant, nope, never" said the boy with a grin

"Could we please forget this?" said the girl with a blush on her face

"Sure, princess, I'm just your humble tactician, I will always follow your orders" said the boy bowing causing the girl to roll her eyes annoyed "But, seriously, you should go now Lu, It's getting late"

"Yeah, you are right Rob, thanks for today, I can't wait for next week" said the princess hugging the boy

"Me too Lu, thanks for letting me read the book, I loved the story" said the boy hugging back

"Anytime Rob and I'm glad you like it" she said while picking her things and putting them on her bag. She started to walk away waving goodbye to the boy, the boy waved back but when she disappeared from the sight, the boy's expression turned into a one of sadness "just two more weeks" said the boy as he started to walk to the river "I should start searching for that here, If my mother was right it should be around here..." said the boy while disappearing in the view.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Promise

**A/N: Hello again, sorry for the long prologue of the story (First three chapters) but I think they are necessary for the future of it. This first part will probably be finished in the next two chapters and then we will get to the interlude (the reason why Grima is part of the characters list of the fic) I hope to get there fast, It's the main reason why I wanted to write this. I want to hear what you think of this story on the reviews, Thanks for reading!.**

**Chapter 4 **

**A PROMISE**

* * *

A month has passed since the boy met the blue haired girl, at the start It was really strange, the girl appeared out of nowhere while he was crying, the reason why he was crying in the middle of the forest was because... he was tired, tired of running, tired of everyone picking on him because of who he was, "The white-haired demon" some children said while running away from him, he didn't know why but some people looked at him like he was a monster. He wanted to be somewhere else but everywhere he went, somehow, people treated him like he was no human.

He asked her mother why this was happening to him but her mother could only answer "I'm sorry dear, It will end soon, just hang in there" with a sorrowful expression. Her mother was too discriminated by some people, "white witch" she was called in some towns. But also some people helped them on their journey but they were so few... From what did they run? he didn't know. He was seven when they had to run from the castle, her mother said they will go on an adventure to find a legendary treasure, but some people wanted that treasure too so they will hunt them for it.

He kind of lived a peaceful life before it, he was treated like royalty for some reason, he thought it was for his mark on his hand, her mother had it too. When he asked her what it was, she just answered it was a simple birthmark, it didn't really matter. The boy for some reason knew that was not the case, his father always looked at him like he was an object, like he was a tool for something, there was always a smile on his face but it wasn't of happiness or love but greed.

His life was complicated, too much for a young boy. It was until the princess appeared that It started to look bright. He didn't believe in the existence of a goddess, only in the existence of the god of his country but now? he was really glad that this kind goddess existed. He had made his first friend, a girl, sometimes highly competitive, strong-willed and cheerful girl who accepted him just like it was nothing, they just made click since the first time they saw each other. For some reason the kid felt like he knew her from somewhere like she was an old friend, when he was with her, his soul felt calmness, his body felt relaxed, he didn't know why.

It was weird, like, really weird; the trust they share, the happiness that brought the days where they met each other to play or simply pass the time, the butterflies in his stomach when their eyes met, this month was bliss for him. Sadly the good things always come to pass, her mother said to him that they will leave the town soon, they are too close to reaching the treasure. When the boy heard those words, it was like spears pierced his chest, he won't see his friend anymore, he started crying, his mother asked him what was wrong, the boy simply said that he made a friend here and that he will miss her.

Her mother was surprised, her son made a friend here. She just smiled sweetly at him, then said that after they get the treasure, he can come back and met his friend again. The boy calmed down after hearing those words and made promise his mother that they will do that. After some time her mother came with an idea "why don't we make a goodbye present for her?" the boy was surprised by her mother suggestion and asked her what the gift will be, the mother just smiled at him sweetly again.

"Hey Rob, want more sandwiches?" asked the princess

"No Lu, I'm full." said the boy while looking at the princess, she was wearing a simple one-piece blue dress that covered her knees. The boy could only think how cute she looked today, she usually wore simple clothes to practice swordsmanship, a simple shirt with simple shorts but today for some reason she was wearing a dress.

"By the way Lu, why are you wearing a dress?" the boy asked

"I just feel like it." said the princess while looking at the sky

"Well it looks cute on you." said the boy without realizing what he just said, the girl was surprised by his statement, she began to blush deeply while the boy tried to look away after realizing what he just said

"Th… Thanks, Rob, you too look cute today" If she was going to feel embarrassed today, he will feel the same too.

"Of course I am, I am the cutest thing in the world." He will not let her win this round, he will not feel embarrassed because she called him cute. The girl surprised again by the boy's retort started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that's so you Rob." said the princess while wiping a tear from her face. The boy just started to laugh as well, for some reason both of them entered in a loop where they couldn't stop laughing, even to the point they didn't know why they were laughing anymore, just hearing the other's laugh was funny. After some minutes they both relaxed, then the boy looked at the princess, taking all his courage to speak what was eating him.

"I'm leaving Lu"

"Eh?" the princess was shocked

"I'm leaving this town tomorrow, my mother said so, we are closer to find what we have been looking for all this time." said the boy sadly

"Oh… so that means we will not see each other anymore" said the girl with a blank expression looking to the ground.

"But… If everything goes well, I will come back I promised" said the boy trying to cheer the girl

"But what If you don't? there are bad guys following you, we don't know what could happen. What if you leave, It will cause the spell to disappear. We will not see each other anymore" Something inside her felt like the boy will not keep that promise, she didn't know the type of people that were following the boy but fear was the only thing she could feel right now. It's been a month since she met him, a wonderful one, but now hearing him that he was leaving only brought dread to her soul.

"Then what about trying to find each other, I mean, I know we are here from the goddess's magic but you have to be here somewhere. It will like playing hide and seek but both ways, I'll try to find you and you try to find me. The loser has to follow the winner orders for a month" said the boy smiling at the girl trying to cheer her up, one of the things he knew the princess well for was for her competitiveness.

She knew he was trying to cheer her up but still, she was anxious about what was happening right now but she will not tell him that, If this was going to be the last time they will saw each other then she will try to make it the happiest. "It's a promise then, I hope you like dresses because I think they will look nice on you." said the girl with a mischievous smile.

"Oh it's on Lu." said the guys fire up

"But with one condition Rob" she paused to add drama to her statement "today you will have to do everything that I say."

"Oh..." the boy started to sweat cold "Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Don't worry Rob, I just want to play like we always do, how about we go swimming first?"

They passed the afternoon playing, smiling, pulling pranks at each other, trying to avoid the sorrow that will bring the end of that day. They ran, swam, climbed a tree, ate apples, chased each other, they didn't want this day to end but time is cruel when you don't want something to end the faster it passed. Without notice, the sun was already setting, they were lying under the apple tree panting from everything they had done.

"I don't want this to end." said the princess

"Me neither Lu, thank you for being my friend, I mean it." said the boy while looking at the sky

"Me too…" The girl started to sob "I don't want this to end, you know after I met you, my days have been better, I feel happier, you are an amazing friend Rob." her voice started cracking " I just don't want to say goodbye, why? why do you have to leave?... I just don't wanna. I will feel alone again, my parents are at war, you are the only one who likes what I like, it's not fair" the girl started to cry

The boy was surprised, he hadn't seen her like that before, it was like thousands spear piercing his heart, he sat up and grabbed the princess's hand "Hey, don't cry Lu, It will be just for some time, you will find me and I will dress all dressed you want, please… don't cry" the boy started sobbing, he will miss her, he will miss his first friend, he didn't want it to end, why his life has to be like this? why can't it be different?

The girl abruptly hugged the boy, crying on his chest, he too hugged her back and started crying, really hard. Both children felt like a piece of themselves was being torn apart, the goddess was kind to let them meet but cruel to tear them apart.

"I promise I will find you Rob, no matter how much time It takes me." said the girl sobbing

"Me too Lu, just stay amazing just like you always are, don't let those idiots try to say otherwise"

"You too Rob, you are my dearest friend" she had then an idea "and for that…" she pull out a ring from her hand "here take this ring, when you feel like you are alone or there is no one for you just look at this ring and remember that I'm here for you even If we are apart. It was from an ancestor of mine, It's said It protects its wielder from any harm" said the girl giving her ring and putting it on his friend's hand. It was silver with a blue gem in the center of it with a symbol drawn on it.

"This is something super important Lu, I can't have it." said Robin while trying to decline the gift

"YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME ROB" retorted the girl strongly, surprising the boy "just take it, It will protect you from any harm and If you find me first, just show someone that ring and It will prove you are someone important for the royal family"

"Really?... thanks Lu" the boy put the ring on his index finger knowing the princess won't take a no for an answer "I have something for you too but you have to close your eyes"

"What? Whyyy?" said the girl annoyed

"Just do it"

The girl closed her eyes, she was curious about what the gift was, she heard the boy walking and searching for something from his bag and returning back to her. It was when she felt a weight on her neck that she opened her eyes.

"Robin, where did get this?!" she was surprised, it was a necklace with a purple crystal on it, it was beautiful, she could see little white points like stars inside it.

"I actually found the stone at the river, It was difficult to find it, It's enchanted, It will protect you from any curse or magic that can harm you, also It will get warm when you get sad or lonely. By the way, it's purple because that's my favorite color, so remember me every time you see it." he smiled warmly

"It's beautiful Rob, thank you, I will always treasure it" a gift from him… she held it close to her chest smiling with her eyes closed, the boy too admired her gift with a smile. It was funny how they cared for each other and how both gifts were given with the mission to protect the other while they were apart. Both looked at the sky it was almost night, then both of them looked at each other eyes for a minute without saying anything just a smile curved on their faces.

" See you later Rob, take care" she hugged the boy

"See you later Lu, take care you too" he hugged like it'll be the last time he will see her, he didn't know why his soul felt heavy, his mind telling him to go now otherwise It will harder to go. He felt warm with her hugs, with her smile, he now knew the reason but he will not tell her, not now, I will not be fair for her, maybe when they find each other, he will tell what he felt for his dear friend. Both parted away from the hug and started to walk away, they know If they stayed more, it will hurt more.

For the princess, the truth was she felt something for the boy, in just a month, the boy was already an important part of her life, she knew what feeling that was, her mother told her stories where the princess felt this way for someone they loved, but she knew this wasn't the time, maybe next time they saw each other. Then she had an idea, maybe she can do something now without a second thought she ran to catch the young tactician saying loudly.

"Robiiiiiiiin" the boy looked back, what did she want? they already said their goodbyes, it was then when he felt a soft sensation on his left cheek, it was the princess's lips, his brain stopped working, mumbles was coming from his mouth, he couldn't process what had just happened.

"It's for good luck." said the princess with a smug smile while walking again to her home "Oh and looks like I won this round dummy." said while disappearing away. Robin put a hand on his cheek, still feeling her lips there "Girls are scary…" still dumbfounded "Next time, she will pay for this" said the young tactician walking home with redness on his face.

At the distance, a womanly figure was looking at the scene with concern "I just hope I did the right thing, this was just an experiment but both of them deserved this, even if this was temporary... I hope this spell come handy some day. " said the woman while disappearing from the place.

* * *

"It's good to be back." said a blue haired man with a smile

"Yeah…" said the white-haired tactician while looking to the ground.

"Everything all right Robin?, We just came back and all of the shepherds are alive, you should be happy." said the king worried

"Sorry Chrom I just space out, just thinking about how the things are going in Plegia"

"You have been a little anxious since we won the war, relax Robin, you should try it sometime, It does wonder to mind and body" reply the king while the tactician was lost in thoughts

"I just.." the tactician gulped "I need to tell you something after all festivities we will have after returning to Ylisse." Robin said while looking around nervously.

" Are you really ok Robin? you know we are like brothers you can tell what's wrong" he was starting to get worried for his friend

"Yeah it's just something I need to get out of my chest" then he tried to shift the conversation "aren't you happy that you will see your daughters again?"

"How could I not?" said the king excited "It's been two years since I saw my two babies, I'm more worried for Lucina though, you know how other people don't like her attitude or her hobbies, I hope she handled them well..." said Chrom looking worried to ground

"She is just like you, so she should be fine." Robin said trying to reassure the prince

"Yeah, she is definitely strong, but I'm still worried" then the king smirked "by the way when are you going to have kids? I mean almost all the shepherds already are married and have kids, you are the only one missing Robin"

The tactician gulped again, If only he knew... he lied to his friend " Maybe someday now that we are at peace and you aren't gonna need a tactician anymore."

"Ah come on don't say that, you are always welcome to the castle, you are part of the family and also royalty too, do I have to remind you that you are the crown prince of Plegia now?" smirked the king again.

"Don't start Chrom, you know I hate that title, you know well that If I could, I would always live with everyone in the castle"

"Yeah and probably eat all our reserve of apples." said the prince jokingly

"Hey!" exclaimed the tactician "Do I have to remind you who eat our reserve of oranges during the war… and without peeling them?"

The king started to blush embarrassed "How should I know they have to be peeled, I have always eaten them like that and nobody said a damn"

"Probably because they were to busy laughing at you" the tactician then started laughing, then Chrom started to laugh too after both stopped Robin said

"Thanks, Chrom, I feel better now" while smiling at his best friend

"That's what I'm here for" replied Chrom with a smile

The rest of the journey was peaceful… or peaceful for the standard of the shepherds, things like Nowi running with Vaike's axe while Kellam had his hair on fire due to Miriel experiments were the norm every day, so yeah pretty peaceful indeed. Robin was glad for this life that was given to him, for these people, even after two bloody wars they still find a way to smile every day, this too ached the hearth of the young man, he knew this would not last any longer, but for now he will let them be cheerful in their ignorance.

It was afternoon they returned to the castle after a parade to celebrate their return as heroes of the war, after Chrom entered the throne room, he was tackled by two little princesses who were happy to see their father again.

"Daddy!" said the younger princess

"I'm back, how are the two most beautiful girls in the world?" said Chrom while kissing both daughters on their forehead.

"We are better now you came back dad." said the older princess "you will not leave us again right?" she hugged again her dad

"Never again sweetheart." he hugged tightly her daughter.

"Aww and no love to mommy?" said the queen

"Mommy!" both princesses tackled the queen full force

"I missed you too my babies." said Sumia hugging her daughters "So what have been doing while we were out"

Then both princesses started to tell what they did in their parent's absence, except Lucina, she knew she will be in trouble If she told her mother that she skipped her classes and sneak up out the castle to met a friend. She still wore the necklace but she kept it hidden so nobody could see it, being a little big for her age helped too.

"So how are the greatest princesses of the kingdom?" said the tactician.

"Mr. Robin!" said the older girl hugging the tactician.

"Nice to see you two Lucina." said the white-haired man

"Mr. Robin you will never guess what I've learned" said the girl excited.

"Oh and what would that be?" said Robin curious

"Tactics!" Lucina chirped

"Oh and who taught you that." said surprised

"Ahmmm…" the girl started to get nervous, then she made a gesture to the tactician to get closer and then she whispered "A new friend taught me, but please don't tell mom or dad, also I found a game where I can show you what I know, so could you play with me Mr. Robin?" said the girl embarrassed

It was the first time that Lucina wanted to play with the tactician, sure he loved the little girl as a niece but he tried to not get too close to the children of his best friend after all he was… ah why not? after all, I will be interesting to see how much the young princess knows

"How about we play a little after dinner?" said the tactician

"Thanks, Mr. Robin!" said Lucina happily

"So now Robin is your favorite now Lucy?" said Chrom, causing the girl to feel guilty, she was about to retort but the tactician said

"A little jealous Chrom? Lucina just wanted to play with me, don't worry I still have time for my best friend"

"Then how about we talk about what you were so worried after you play with Lucina?" asked Chrom

"Sure, but" Robin started to get nervous he then whispered to the king "Could it be somewhere private it's a sensitive issue Chrom"

For some reason, the queen heard all the exchange and for some reason, she took out a little handbook and started to write furiously on it. Both men started to feel chills on their shoulders. Robin then said "oh gods… did we do it again?" hearing that the queen started to write even more furiously, Chrom started to shiver "Yeah... I hope our daughters never get that from her"

Luckily Cynthia didn't know how to read yet, she just looked at her mother confused. "Mommy what are you doing" the Queen just smiled at her daughter "Oh just writing my story about the adventures of a king and his…" Chrom started to panic and yell "Oh look at the time, Sumia dear, let's go to our rooms, It's probably a mess right now" he started to laugh awkwardly and started to drag his wife to their room "Thanks for the material Robin!" the queen yell

The tactician just shivered to hear that "I can't believe this just started for a misunderstanding years ago…" a headache started to take control over the tactician "I will just go for some tea, see you later girls" the tactician waved at the girls. They started laughing, the missed the antiques of their family, It was good to have them back.

After dinner, Lucina started to play with Robin the same game that she played with her friend, she found it near the library, so she thought it was a good opportunity to practice what he taught her but Robin was on another level, at the start she was even with the tactician but soon Robin started to get serious as the game progressed, nonetheless the tactician was impressed with the performance of the young princess, for such young age she could command small skirmishes easily.

"Lucina who taught you this, It's very similar to my line of thinking." Robin asked curiously.

"My friend taught me in exchange to taught him swordsmanship." the princess said

"Where do you meet him? It's really unusual to someone know these tactics" then the princess started to tell how she met her friend, how the Naga made her wish come true during her birthday, how their friendship developed, how much fun she had when she was with him and how he helped her with her self-esteem meanwhile her parents were out of war and also… how she had to say goodbye to her friend.

Robin head all of that, he was happy for the little girl but curious about the boy, these tactics were uncommon, probably a long lost cousin of him? It was weird. The most logical thing was that it was just an imaginary friend and she probably read tactics from his books on his room… yeah, that should be it. The little princess didn't have that many friends, so she probably made an imaginary friend to not feel loneliness, he did the same when he was a kid.

The girl looked at the tactician, "If you do not believe me Mr. Robin, he gave this necklace…" then she took off her necklace and showed it to the tactician, he took it and as soon he touched it, he felt the magic. He was shocked, he started to mutter "No way… this magic… this magic… it's hers!" he exclaimed "no way… she is dead, I saw it but this magic is warm like hers…" tears started to fall from the tactician's face, Lucina started to get worried about Mr Robin "Mr Robin are you okay?" the girl asked then the tactician responded "Lucina tell me where is she!? please, where did find this necklace!?" Robin said to the girl in an outburst, that surprised Lucina, frightened her, she never saw the tactician with such hurt eyes, then the tactician returned from his trance and cleaned his tears from his face "I'm sorry Lucina, take it back, It just brought bad memories, I apologize for my outburst" then the princess did what she would do If It was her friend… she hugged the tactician "It's okay Mr. Robin I'm sorry to bring you bad memories back" the tactician was surprised by the maturity of the girl since when she was this mature? he hugged the girl back in a fatherly way.

It was then when Chrom entered the room "Hey Robin are you finished with Lucina…" he was shocked at the scene, "Why are you hugging? I mean It's not weird, but It's the first time I saw you being so affectionate with Lucina" Chrom asked, the quick mind of Robin came to the rescue "Oh she just thank me for spending time with her" Robin lied but it was enough for Chrom to believe that the prince then asked "So Lucina, care to give Robin and I some time alone?" for some reason a loud thud was heard across the castle. "Probably mommy had one of her nosebleeds again" the girl sighed " I will check on her, bye Dad" she hugged her father "Bye Mr. Robin: she waved goodbye to the tactician and left the room

"Seriously, It's weird for a girl of her age to be so used to this. " said Chrom worried

"I just hope she never develops **that, **do you imagine having two Sumias around us?" both men shivered "Let's just forget this, what do you want to tell me?" said Chrom

"Oh, that…" Robin's face changed, a dull expression could be seen on his face "Chrom, what I'm about to tell you it's a secret, If someone else knows, they… they will be killed" that surprised the king "What are you talking about Robin, I'm starting to get scared." the King asked

"Just promise me, that after I tell all you will still be my friend." said Robin worried

"You are not my friend Robin, you are my brother, nothing will change that" Chrom expression was serious " just tell what is on your mind, I can't afford my best friend being so anxious and worried."

"If you say so…" Robin started to look at the ground "Chrom, do you remember that according to Naga teachings there is an evil dragon that will return again to this land and end the world as we know it?" asked the tactician.

"Yeah, I mean everybody knows about Grima but It's more a tale to scare the kids, and also I know that is that god that your people follow…" then Chrom bowed "sorry for offending your religion"

"No offense taken Chrom" he laughed weakly "Well about that, religion or not, Grima's real." said the tactician

"Why are you so sure Robin" The king was starting to feel anxious, the Grima's chapter in the book of Naga was, for him, just some story to scare the people about the end of times, to follow Naga teaching or else they will be food for Grima but If that chapter was real… no, he couldn't describe the horrors that will haunt the world if that came to be true.

"It's because…" the Tactician gulped "I'm…" the tactician exhaled loudly anxiety taking over him

"It's because I'm Grima, Chrom"

* * *

**A/N: Feels and tragic past for the next chapter, prepare yourself**


	5. Chapter 5 - A hurtful past

**A/N: Hello again and welcome, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts on it.**

**CHAPTER 5 A hurtful past**

* * *

"It's because I'm Grima, Chrom"

Chrom eyes opened fully in surprise "you are kidding, right Robin?" asked the king

"Does my face look like I'm kidding Chrom?" said the tactician looking at Chrom in the eyes.

Chrom started to sweat a little "Can you please explain it? How can you be Grima?"

"It's difficult to explain, are you sure you want to listen? "

"Please, I can't wrap my mind about this, it's too sudden" a headache started to arise in the king's head

"Alright, according to Ylisse history books…" said Robin with a monotone voice "Grima lived in this land a long time ago, It was your ancestor who sealed him, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was it, there is no way for him to come back, how can you be him?" asked the prince

"Well, what your ancestor sealed was indeed Grima but..." the tactician paused "he didn't seal him completely"

"What do you mean?" the king started to get nervous

"His hearth… It's still in this world, metaphorically of course, before of the final battle, one of his allies found a way that in case he would be defeated could return to this world. They would need the fire emblem, and a vessel with Grima's blood, a vessel who were almost identical in every way to him" explained the tactician

"But how someone could have his blood? he didn't have any kids, there couldn't be anyone who could bear his corruption according to the books"

"Yeah but they found a way, his closest ally, found a ritual to combine his blood with Grima's, Grima accepted it and succeed on it. It wasn't perfect though, the one who possessed his blood, still was not the perfect vessel, his blood was impure, soon they discovered a way to purify it and create a perfect vessel. Each heir of the man who had Grima's blood had their blood more purified than the previous, probably due to some property of his dragon blood. They created a sect to continue purifying the vessel blood until the day that Grima could return to this world to get his revenge. This sect name is Grimleal…"

This new information shocked the prince "but the Grimleal is the main religion of Plegia, they founded that country, that means… a whole country existence, was just to bring back a dark Dragon?" asked the prince, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah… for hundreds and hundreds of years, they continued to purify the vessel blood until they obtained what they were seeking, a vessel who had pure blood of the fell dragon"

"And that vessel is you!" exclaimed Chrom, surprised at his friend revelation.

"Yes…" said the tactician

"But, why are you here? You are an important person for them, why would they let you free?" asked the king while thinking with a hand on his mouth.

"I'm not free...They just let me help you to get stronger, they need their vessel strong enough to contain Grima's power, they constantly check on me, why do you think I have to go back to Plegia every now and then? even If I didn't, they have eyes everywhere every day, even here Chrom, except for today…"

"So that's why you are telling me this… that why you never look too happy when you visited your home, that why you always liked to be here with us." said Chrom realizing that everything made sense now, It was always awkward when his friend had to leave, a fake smile was always on his face.

"Yeah, they are not here because my father is planning something… I don't know what and I'm afraid" the tactician pursued his lips

"Why not fighting it Robin, Why not escape from this?" asked his friend worried.

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY TRIED THAT" the tactician yelled, it surprised the king, Robin has never had an outburst like that with anybody, he always thought that his friend never knew anger until now.

"My mom…" he said face looking to the floor "we already try that, when I was a child, she didn't know about her bloodline until she had me, she found some way to escape from the grimleal but It was only temporary..." said the tactician while memories started to appear on his mind and started to tell his friend his story...

* * *

_It was a rainy day, a woman and a boy were running from something "Don't worry sweetie we are almost there, Ylisse is near" said the woman meanwhile. from behind, he could see five men pursuing them, it was dark, and the forest didn't let him see their faces but he could see they were wearing purple coats._

"_You will not escape this time woman!" exclaimed one of the men while chanting an arcfire spell "Elthunder" the woman exclaimed_ canceling their pursuer's spell, the boy could hear shouting but he couldn't understand it. Why were they pursuing them? his mom and he only wanted to live at peace and find the treasure. His mother was the world to him, his only friend in this world, for everyone else, he was something not human, not a boy, an object or a monster but his mother, his mother saw him as a human, her hugs brought him warm, he loved the nights when they slept together in the inns, when she started to teach him tactics and magic never feeling doubt or fear in her presence. But today, he was scared, scared of what would happen if those guys capture them, scared of those days will come to an end.

"_Arggh!" a loud scream was heard by the boy, something stopped his line of thinking, he felt weight on his arm when he noticed his mom on the floor, a dagger was on her stomach, blood started pouring outside the wound, the boy was in shock, a loud thunder was heard across the forest. "Mom, are you okay?, please get up, we are near the treasure aren't we? please get up" the boy tried to lift up his mother, he walked a few steps but the weight of her mother was too much for the young boy and fell on the ground. "Sweetheart, we were close weren't we?" a chuckle escaped from her mouth "you have to continue without mama, you can do it Robin" said the woman with a sad smile. "No, mom we will do it together, I will protect you mom, come on!" tears started to appear on the boy's face, he tried to lift her without much success._

"_My my, what a pitiful state you are now my dear, where is your tactical mind now?" asked a man's voice, laughing darkly. That voice, just hearing it the boy could feel shivers on his spine, It was his father._

_Meanwhile, the woman could feel anger built on her whole body, she tried to get up by herself facing the man that was behind her. "You will not take him back you monster, he is a human, not a tool to revive your idiotic god" roared the woman, she hated the man, he was not the lovable husband she met when they were young, power corrupted him, an idiotic prophecy filled his mind when the child was born. "You will have to kill me If you want him" the woman yelled "Run Robin, I will protect you" whispered the woman to be boy while gently stroking his hair, the boy just started to run, he just listened thunder spells and wind spells from behind, whatever battle was it was furious. He knew his mother was a prodigy mage, but his father too. That worried him, but still, he ran and ran even when his legs screamed him to stop. He will not fail his mother, at least not with this, he will live for her. _

_He could see a castle far in the view, he could see a holy aura like around it, was that the treasure his mom told him? he started to run even faster, he saw the castle like a gate to heaven, to his peace. It was then a shadow figure appear in front of him, it was a large man, probably two meters tall. Robin immediately prepared a fire spell, they will no take his freedom without a fight. The man evaded it like it was nothing, leaving the poor boy shocked. "Good try kid, for your age, is really powerful, but… I'm years ahead of you" with that. the man released a powerful wind spell launching the boy to a near tree knocking him unconscious. "I'm sorry for being weak mom…" was the last thing coming from the boy's mouth_

_Meanwhile, the battle between both parents was still raging, spells were thrown back and for. "If only you didn't escape, If only you followed the plan" the man said in a sad voice "we could be heroes dear, we were destined to greatness but you had to ruin it, why?" the man asked "You call that greatness? It will ruin the world, IT WILL RUIN OUR SON, he is just a boy, not a god, he deserves to live a normal life" the woman roared, for her he was insane. "You don't see it? He doesn't care for the world, He will destroy it, He will destroy our boy, corrupt him" the woman said at verge of tears "Validar If there is a piece of the man that I fell for, please let the boy free, he is a great son and he will be a great man, you can use me for the ritual but please not him" the woman begged to the man while launching a Thoron spell._

_The man canceled it with another Thoron spell "I'm sorry dear, but you know, how much we have worked for it, this world is always at war and Naga had done nothing to stop it, he, he will end it, he will avenge everything we have lost, we have a great honor to live to see it, my boy, he will save it, like he had tried to do hundreds of years ago. But this time he has me and I will do ANYTHING to accomplish it" the man roared immediately his expression changed, it expressed compassion. "Dear, this is your last chance, join me and we will forgive you, join me as we reform this wretched world as a family" the man extended his arm to the woman._

_She just stared at it, his husband was long gone now, she was sure now. They... they have changed him, as soon as he took the role of the hierophant, they did something to him, he started to see the boy as another being. They started to 'test' the boy physical strengths and try to 'improve' his magic resistance behind her back. When she noticed it, she couldn't believe it, the people who raised her, who showed her kindness and compassion and helped her to become a famous tactician, were treating her son like a laboratory rat. She formulated a plan to escape with her son and succeed on it, her plan was to find refuge on Ylisse, the last place on earth where they would try to reach them, but It was futile now. _

_She was bleeding a lot, she could feel her body weaker by the second, the man in front of her, no longer the man she loved was offering her a pact, a pact that will seal the destiny of her precious son, he will live a life of sadness, of regrets, of death. She can't let it happen, she won't let it happen, she will be death first to let it happen. A cold glare appeared on her face looking at Validar "Go fuck yourself" she said as she poured all her life at a single spell. Her Thoron book didn't have any more pages. Using magic without spell books was dangerous even for the most experienced mages, and there she was throwing the most powerful spell she had ever see it, her rage, her fears, her regrets, her love, everything she was, was poured on it. She will save her son from his father, even If she will be dead after this. The spell was fast, fast enough to not let the man to reflect it or cancel it with another spell, It was a direct hit, causing smoke to appear around the scene._

_After the smoke dissipated a little she saw a figure rising from the ground with difficulty, It was impossible, any human would be death by that spell, she knew it. "You still are the most powerful mage of Plegia dear" the man coughed "Thankfully, I still had the necklace you made after we started dating" said the man while holding a necklace with a little piece of stone still attached to the cord, he was badly injured but alive all thanks to that damnable necklace._

_Destiny was mocking her today, in the most horrible way possible, that necklace was a specialty of her bloodline, It was made only for the people important to them, in her country curses and magic was common, and accidents always happened. The necklace was a safeguard, a rare one, that defended the user from the most dangerous spells. She gave him that sometime after they started dating, hoping that It will keep him safe, to never let him fall on despair or sadness even on the most difficult times. She enchanted it to react to negative emotions, to give warmth to the user when the other was not near. It was a way to express her unconditional love to him. How ironic now that when she wanted his death, she also saved him from herself. Why the world hated her so much? It was unfair. Her son was only an innocent boy but the world wanted to him to be a monster, a dark god who will bring suffering to this world… Maybe her husband is right, this world is wretched, unfair…_

"_I'm sorry that ended like this…" the man said with sorrow on his face._

"_Tell him that I love him more than anything, that he shouldn't blame himself for this, that he… will become a great man… and that I'm sorry to not be with him" said the woman, she begged to Naga that the boy's destiny would not come to pass. She had done everything she could and yet she failed. Tears appeared on her face no stop, she knew what would happen next, she was starting to lose consciousness._

"_I will end this without pain dear, I will take care of him for both of us. I love you" with that the man started to enchant a 'Waste' spell. _

_Maybe It was the fact she was dying, maybe was the amount of blood she had lost, but she saw a young man with white hair, laughing and smiling with a lot of people, people so different each of their own, It put a smile on her face, it filled her with hope and with more rage at her husband "You… will fail" was the last thing the woman said while darkness embraced her whole body smiling at the possible future of her son._

* * *

"After her death, they took me back to Plegia where they 'prepared' me to be Grima's hearth. Years and years of torture, mental manipulation, worship, training, they prepared me to be what I am now" said the tactician with sorrow in his eyes.

The king, without doubt, hugged the tactician with all the strength he had, hearing how his mother died, how much she loved Robin, It reminded him of his sister, she was a mother to him, she guided and made what he was today. Hearing such a young boy losing his support like that, and the suffering he endured. He was angry, sad, and regretful, If only he knew sooner If only he knew the amount of pain his brother in arms had endure.

"I'm sorry for not be there sooner Robin, I'm sorry we didn't do anything to help you, you didn't deserve a life like that" tears starting to appear on the king face, he was sad for his friend, it hurt him to hear such great human being suffer like that, he didn't deserve it, he started to feel his shoulder get wet, probably for his tactician tears.

"Even they kidnapped a girl, to be my sister, to keep me company in my childhood, she was my first friend, but what I didn't know was that they planned her to be my concubine when the ritual was completed. They raised her like fodder Chrom, they 'trained' her like me, I still hear her screams at nights" he started to cry even more "It was a nightmare Chrom, every day I missed my mother, even now I missed her. Sometimes at night I just cry for hours, missing her warm, the way she made everything right"

"I'm sorry Robin, I'm sorry" was the only thing the grand king of Ylisse could say to his friend

"And then they sent me here to 'aid' you, you remember it right? I helped you to save your people in that town. My mission was to earn your trust, to help you overthrown the current king of Plegia, he was no longer a useful pawn for them" said the tactician "They trained me to be cold, to be fearless, ruthless, I was prepared for that, for anything. I didn't care, I was just a puppet, a tool, that was how I was raised" Robin paused "I felt like a shell, with no mission more than to be a vessel, to achieve my supposed destiny" he wiped his tears again looking at his friend with a small smile. "That was until I met you guys, you showed me how to be human again, how to be a normal person… well, kind of normal person" he chuckles a bit and broke apart from the hug.

The king chuckle too at that "well we are not what everybody considers normal, even after a lot of us are married, we haven't changed a bit" he tried to improve the mood of his friend "remember that time when Nowi and Lissa pulled that cactus prank on Frederick? the poor guy couldn't see a cactus near him again after that" he started to laugh.

"Yeah, Miriel had to treat him from the mental trauma that prank left on him" he too laughed "It was for things like that I started to see life differently, how lively life could be, how even at war there was time to be happy, to be yourself, to find little bits of peace everyday" said the tactician with a smile recovering from the sorrow of before "that's why I want your help Chrom, whatever my father is planning I need to stop it. I can't let him take my happiness again" said the tactician, the king offered his hand "Until the end brother" he smiled at Robin, Robin took his friend hand and made some kind of secret handshake, If someone could see them, they probably will be shocked about how the two most powerful men of Ylisse had a childlike handshake like that. They laughed after that, It wasn't uncommon to cheer each other at times of need. Robin did the same when his sister died, he rescued him from the sorrow, and now he was doing the same.

"Also I want you to know, even If my help to your kingdom was part of my father's scheme, I did it gladly and these years of friendship are real" Robin eyes narrow looking again to the ground "I understand If you are angry at me or you feel betrayed, I'm sorry Chrom" said the tactician

"It's all forgiven Robin, long time ago, you have been nothing more than the best friend I could ever have" said the King with a smile and then his expression changed "The one at fault is Validar, he is the one I'm angered with, I won't let him to accomplish what he wants" anger could be seen on the kings eyes, the same look he had when his sister died, Robin was his family and none hurts his family without losing a limp or two "besides, we are unstoppable together Robin, whatever he throws at us we will overcome it" it gave confidence to the tactician, he was grateful to have him as a friend all these years, he was his brother, his best friend, the one who could share his troubles, thanks to him he knew the true meaning of family.

"So how much time we have to prepare?" asked Chrom

"Probably one or two years whatever he is planning he will take his time" said the tactician.

"Well that's a lot of time actually" said the king relieved, at least they had time to relax a little and train for the battle.

"We can't tell anyone Chrom, this is just between you and me" said the tactician

"Sure, I'm good keeping secrets" said Chrom with a confident smile in his face and then he let out a yawn "You know we should probably rest for today, tomorrow Lucina will probably want to play with me after all this time she was alone and Cynthia will ask to help her with her heroic poses" the king chuckle "Rest well, Robin, If anything happens, know that we are here for you we are your family now" said Chrom squeezing the tactician shoulder.

"Goodnight Chrom" said Robin, after his friend left, he was alone again, he changed his clothes and went to his bed. Today has been really tiring but better than the neverending war he had in the last few years. He had hope now, hope that If they succeed, he will gain his freedom back. With a smile, he entered into a deep slumber.

If only life was fair...

* * *

**A/N: **

**The "final" battle is coming next and an interesting revelation. Have a great day and thanks for reading.**


End file.
